Undeniable
by Rayne Arianna Maranochi
Summary: Arya finally has a shot to tell Rogue how she feels at the upcoming reunion, but will she take a shot or will she let Remy stand in her way of making Rogue happy, and being happy herself? -One Shot-


**This one shot story is based on the song "Come on Get Higher" by Matt Nathanson. I was listening to It and wishing I wasn't so lonely and had a chance to treat someone as my whole world, and this is what I came up with. I'm a bit sappy I know.**

* * *

><p>I paced back and forth on the stage of the Karaoke Bar and sighed, I had no idea why I let Jean talk me into this, It was absolutely insane...maybe that's why I thought it sounded pretty logical. I haven't seen Anne Marie in years, her alias that we called her back at the house an on missions has always and will always be Rogue. She was everything to me from the moment I first laid eyes on her, her hazel eyes and chestnut brown hair with the white bangs in front due to her powers. The very same powers she always said cursed her and everyone around her, yet I was immune too.<p>

I remember Rogue and the X-Men didn't get off on the right foot especially thanks to Principal Darkholm aka Mystique, but It worked out in the end. Scott had gotten to know her a little bit first, seems she had a bit of a crush on our resident laser eye expert. However he only ever had eyes for our braniac of a cheerleader and telekinetic/telepath Jean Grey. I never got the chance to show Rogue I cared, since a certain Cajun swept in and stole her heart without even a backwards glance. I don't even think he knows just how lucky he is to have her.

I sighed as I watched everyone set up things for tonight. They were all so excited to see the rest of the gang after so long, it was kind of like a reunion of sorts, one I was of course dragged into since I've been busy moping around or drowning myself in work or combat with Logan aka Wolverine when I get stressed. Logan understands and for what it's worth he doesn't like the Cajun anymore so than I do, which is saying something. Speaking of which here comes Logan now, I'd better get back to whatever it was I was doing before I got lost in space before he freaks.

"Hey, Kid. Come here a second will ya? I want to talk to you about something." Logan paused by the stage and beckoned for me to follow him, being kind enough to wait for me to put down the box I had been carrying before turning and walking away and towards the front door of the establishment.

I put down the box and hopped off the stage, then followed Logan out the door. When we got outside he walked a ways down the side of the building then stopped and leaned against the wall. He took out his pack of cigarettes and took one out and lit it up before he offered me one. I declined simply because I didn't smoke, and I knew he knew that, so that means he was stalling.

"Logan..." I crossed my arms and looked at him seriously. "What's going on? You know I don't smoke, and don't say you forgot. I'm not buying it."

He sighed. "You want the good news, or the bad news first."

"Bad news, save the good shit for last."

"Rogue is coming, but she's bringing the Cajun jackass with her." I snorted at his wording.

"I figured as much Logan, it's not really such a surprise, they are dating after all. Though how the hell he managed to convince her to be with him is beyond me."

"You and me both kid, you and me both." He took another drag of his cigarette and then turned to look at me. "The good news is they aren't doing so well from what I've heard. Depending on how tonight goes, she may be up for grabs. If you want her kid, now is the time to show her how much you care."

"I know, but...what if she doesn't feel the same?" I leaned against the wall and sighed running my hands down my face in anxiety.

"Hey," Logan put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed calming me down some. "Don't talk like that kiddo. However even if she doesn't feel the same, so long as she's happy, then you're happy right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well then do everything you can to make sure she stays happy, even if that means she isn't with you."

Logan clapped me on the shoulder and we stood outside in silence for a while watching as pedestrians passed us by. Logan finished his smoke and jerked his head in the direction of the bar entrance signifying it was time to go back in and help finish setting up. Tonight was going to be interesting, that much was for damn sure.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing that night and I simply sat at the bar nursing my Rum and Coke staring out at the dance floor where Rogue and Remy were dancing. I grunted in irritation, it still irked me that he managed to land someone to perfect like Rogue. I shook my head and swept my gaze across our other patrons and smiled. Jean and Scott were dancing it up, then again he had finally proposed to Jean earlier this week so it was to be expected. About damn time in my opinion too.<p>

Next I found Kitty and Lance, it seems they managed to work things out and were dating steadily now that we were all on the same side. It was nice working with Lance and the other members of the Brotherhood, Lance and Pietro were actually pretty decent video game players. Since Pietro was working on learning not to use his powers while playing, it made it easier not to roast him myself or have his sister do it.

Speaking of his sister Wanda was dancing with Kurt which was kind of nice. They were becoming pretty decent friends and it was nice to see Kurt and Wanda being themselves for a change instead of the facade they put up for everyone else to see. I looked around and noticed Logan in a corner talking to Beast and drinking what I guess would probably be Scotch since he rarely drank anything else. I hummed to myself as I turned back to my drink and decided to finish it.

It wasn't to long after when I saw Rogue and Remy off to the side of the dance floor arguing about something. I could see it wasn't going well since Remy threw his hands up in the air and it looked like Rogue was going to cry. A few more words where said and it looked like Rogue was the one to break things off since Remy looked shocked, then nodded and stormed off out of the Bar. I knew this would be a perfect time to tell her how I felt, and what better way than with a song.

I got up from my stool and went to pay the bartender when they turned me down and said it was on the house, I thanked them and proceeded to the side of the stage where I can request a song to sing. I would be next up after Spyke, and since his song was ending It didn't give me a lot of time to calm my nerves, but like Logan said, if I wanted to show her I cared, now was the night to do so.

As Spyke signed off I got up and stood on stage and stared out at everyone. I gulped and took a breath and then let it out. I took a hold of the mic and decided to say a few words before the song began, after all I might not get this chance again, better make the most of it, right?

"Er...hey, everyone. I know no one was expecting me to get up here and sing anything, but I have something to say and I'm not very good with words. There is someone here tonight that have loved since the first moment I laid eyes on them and I want them to know that. I picked this song because it reminds me of everything we have been through together, even though it was only as friends. I just want them to know, I'll always be here and that I love them." I took a breath and sighed. "This one is for you, Rogue." I felt all eyes on me now once I said that sentence, even the ones I wanted most.

I nodded to the DJ and he began the song. I nodded along and kept staring straight ahead keeping eye contact with Rogue as I did so, I didn't want to miss a minute of her reactions, both good and bad. I took one lat calming breath and let it out before I began to sing.

_"I miss the sound of your voice_  
><em>And I miss the rush of your skin<em>  
><em>And I miss the still of the silence<em>  
><em>As you breathe out and I breathe in<em>

_If I could walk on water_  
><em>If I could tell you what's next<em>  
><em>I'd make you believe<em>  
><em>I'd make you forget"<em>

I remembered all the times that I used to hold her when she was sad after a fight with Remy, I remembered when we would laugh over stupid movies, and when I got to hold her on occasion when she was scared of a horror flick, which I only ever watched with her and Wanda. I can remember laying on the grass in the backyard of the compound late at night in silence simply watching the stars and enjoying each others company.

Rogue however looked to be remembering some things too, and Jean being helpful shared the thoughts. She was remembering all the times I tried to help her forget the pain of arguing with the Cajun and just make her smile. I made her believe she was special, like she mattered. It was something she realized even Remy couldn't pull off like I could.

_"So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love <em>

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
><em>Loudest thing in my head<em>  
><em>And I ache to remember<em>  
><em>All the violent, sweet<em>  
><em>Perfect words that you said"<em>

I stared at her with tears beginning to form in the corners of my eyes as I remembered the times that she and I would dance to some of the bands she liked and just goof around and let loose. I can remember being pulled down on occasion to tussle on the floor since I was the only one she could touch without killing them, aside from Logan and he wasn't the type to play wrestle.

I can remember the time she finally pushed me away telling me to stop worrying and to back off because she and Remy were fine. I knew things weren't great, but I never expected her to turn away from me, she said she was doing it to save our friendship so we didn't end up saying or doing things we would regret. To this day I still wanted to hit Remy because I know it was his fault.

_"If I could walk on water_  
><em>If I could tell you what's next<em>  
><em>I'd make you believe<em>  
><em>I'd make you forget<em>

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
><em>I taste the sparks on your tongue<em>  
><em>I see angels and devils<em>  
><em>And God, when you come on<em>  
><em>Hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on <em>

_Sing sha la la la_

_Sing sha la la la la"_

From then on I simply remembered her, every single moment I spent with her that I cherished, and every missed opportunity to tell her how I felt because I was to much of a coward. I poured my heart into the song and I hoped that by some miracle that maybe she would understand what I was trying to say and return my feelings, despite how small the chances may be. I also remembered my recent talk with Logan and how even if she didn't pick me, I would still be fine, because as long as she was happy, then that's all that matters in the end.

_"Ooo Ooo Ooo..._  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me in love<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher, loosen my lips<em>  
><em>Faith and desire and the swing of your hips<em>  
><em>Just pull me down hard<em>  
><em>And drown me, drown me in love<em>

_It's all wrong, it's all wrong_  
><em>It's all wrong, it's so right<em>  
><em>So come on, get higher<em>  
><em>So come on and get higher<em>  
><em>'Cause everything works, love<em>  
><em>Everything works in your arms."<em>

When I finally finished the song I took a breath since I didn't realize I had been holding mine when I finished. The tears that had started at the corners of my eyes were now freely spilling over and I reached up and wiped them away after putting the mic back in it's stand. I walked over to the side and off the stage, then proceeded to the bar. The ball was now in Rogue's court so it was up to her on what she wanted to do with my confession since I'm sure Jean helped things by sharing my memories with Rogue like she shared Rogue's with me.

I had ordered another Rum and Coke which the Barkeep gladly passed down to me after my performance when I felt her eyes on me. I knew instantly who it was, it was hard not to when the sensation of having her watch me was ingrained into my memory from years ago having worked as partners and kept each other safe on missions. I turned slightly and waited, she knew I knew she was there, now I just had to wait for it all to play out.

It didn't take long for Rogue to step up beside me and stare at me for a minute, she almost seemed conflicted when she jerked forward and hugged me as if her life depended on it. She was crying like I was and started talking into my shirt. "Ah never knew...oh gods why didn ya tell me. I spent all this time...I thought..."

I pulled her back a bit and put my right hands pointer finger and thumb under her chin and brought it up so her eyes were level with mine before I brushed away the tears on her face with the pads of my thumbs. "You spent all this time, what Ro?" I inquired patiently. I had waited this long to confess, I could wait longer for her answer.

"Ah, spent all this time with Remy, when I could have been with you. Ah didn know you felt the same as me, I've been in love with you too, but I always thought you saw me as a friend. So since I liked Remy I gave him a shot...gods ah feel so stupid now." Rogue shook her head in dismay. But I gently grabbed a hold of her chin and kept her focus on me.

"Rogue, are you and Remy done?" I asked sincerely.

"Yea, yea we are." she replied and I smiled.

"Then why don't we give us a shot now, I think we both waited long enough, don't you?"

We both smiled as we leaned in and shared our first kiss, somethings it seems are well worth the wait, and she was always one of them. Now, we both couldn't have been happier and Remy, well he was dealing with Logan. All in all I'd say It was a very good night after all.


End file.
